


Touch

by nettiking1921



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettiking1921/pseuds/nettiking1921





	Touch

本来是为了开车增加了私设，其实是想飙车的但是开车的话会被lft屏蔽所以还是没有开成车……尊崇于内心的波动ooc的非常厉害，大家开心就好请不要用弥赛亚吊打我谢谢

BGM是HaKU的衝動，我是挺冲动的（艸

是啊这就是辆黑车（慈爱

  


对人而言，刻板的印象是可怕的。简单地举个例子吧。曾经有个家伙，小时候活泼可爱天真浪漫长大之后却因为某些原因成为了扑克脸，如果和后来者如此爆料很可能会获得“欸原来櫂以前是这样的啊好可爱”的评价，当然当事人并不会因为这点小事就来投诉诽谤毕竟都是事实……但伊吹觉得自己不太一样，如果被人知道自己其实很喜欢和他人产生肢体接触，特别是肌肤相亲的那种，大概会被人说是变态。

所以在这个前提之下，如果再被冠以大叔的称谓就会变成变态大叔了，他无论如何也不想从刻的嘴里听到这个词，可是克制这种冲动的难度要比预期来得更高。他漫不经心地翻阅着杂志，眼角余光却不住的瞟向坐在客厅另一端调整着卡组的刻。适逢初夏时节，刚刚换上的夏装恰到好处地露出了纤细的手脚，为了方便整理席地而坐的刻可能是调整时遇到了什么困难，略显困扰的表情从远处看也很可爱……不，应该说是非常可爱，想到这里伊吹干脆放下了杂志，认真地思考了起来：是过去呢？还是不过去呢？如果以指导调整为名靠近他也许会被直接拉入对战环节，虽然那样也不坏，违背初衷总是令人不悦的。

单纯的只是想感受对方的体温而已。世上并没有比和自己的恋人肌肤相贴更幸福的事情。

既然如此还忍着做什么？伊吹从沙发里站起身，径直走到了刻的身后，趁着刻还没察觉迅速地贴着他的后背坐下，双手滑过侧腹在身前合拢，最后再把头枕在对方肩头。啊，真好，可以感到对方的体温源源不断的传递过来沿着自己的经络满溢而出，这种幸福感真是无与伦比，而此刻对方才终于意识到他做了什么。

“怎、怎么了啊突然间？”

“没什么。”

“你这样是没什么的意思吗？！重死了。”

至少先把头挪开！见刻露出不满的神情，姑且把包围圈松开一角，指尖却悄悄探到了上衣之下，好让自己的欲望更加直接的传递出去。

“……你这家伙。我忙着呢别闹了。”

“这种话还轮不到无所事事的国中小鬼来说。”

“谁是小鬼啊大叔！”

“我认为这几个单位需要这样调整……”

“……不要试图掩饰自己的实际目的！！”

刻干脆放下手里的活开始拼尽全力的挣扎，可惜并不可能挣脱禁锢。越是反抗就越是可以激发欲望，伊吹不由得将对方束缚的更紧。

“呐新导刻，让我们来做一些有趣的事情吧。”

  


  


  


  


  


（司机强行熄火


End file.
